Y asi nacio la familia
by hakanii-love
Summary: Después de una noche de amor entre Sakura y Sasuke, algo esta creciendo dentro de Sakura; un embarazo, una joven con antojos, un bebe en espera y ¿que sigue después?..SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Después de una noche de amor entre Sakura y Sasuke, _algo_ esta creciendo dentro de Sakura; un embarazo, una joven con antojos, un bebe en espera y ¿que sigue después?

Esta historia es una UA

Advertencia: por el momento no, el cap siguiente es muuuy probable que si jajaja */./*

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Misashi Kishimoto u_U

* * *

-Entonces, iras ala fiesta esta noche Sasuke-

-No lose dobe-

-Hey no me digas dobe, teme-

-humn…-

-Y Sakura ¿ira?-

-No se dobe, no se- dijo el pelinegro cerrando de golpe su casillero y empezaba a caminar por los grandes pasillos de la institución, seguido por su mejor amigo.

-Por lo visto hoy no vienes de buen humor, aunque no es que siempre estés de buen humor pero…-

-Naruto cállate- interrumpió Sasuke.

- Hoy definitivamente no eres nada divertido Sasuke… mira ahí viene Sakura y Hinata- dijo mientras hacia una especie de señales a las chicas, haciendo que Sakura le saludara con la mano y Hinata se sonrojara.

-Hola chicas ¿como les fue en su clase de ingles?-

-No muy bien pero gracias- contesto Sakura con una sonrisa.- Sasuke…- dijo la pelirosa volteando a ver a este

-Humn…-

-¿Sigues molesto por lo de la mañana?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que Sasuke empezaba a caminar y esta yendo tras el, sin no antes despedirse de Naruto y Hinata con un "nos vemos luego".

-Sasuke-

-…-

-Sasuke yo no elegí a mi compañero, lo eligió el sensei-

-Por lo menos hubieras protestado- susurro el pelinegro.

-Prometo que la próxima vez "protestare"-

-Ni creas que habrá próxima vez- dijo con una media sonrisa, haciendo que sakura rodara los ojos.

-Sasuke-kun…-

-¿Si?- Pregunto despacio el joven Uchiha pues sabia que cuando le decía sasuke-kun era por que quería algo.

-Iremos ala fiesta de esta noche verdad- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que este solo se limitara a mirarla.

-En verdad quieres ir?- dijo sin dejar de mirarla con una cara de asco

-Pues, es que tu sabes todos en la escuela irán y pues me preguntaba si iríamos- dijo con "inocencia" la pelirosa, haciendo que Sasuke soltara un suspiro.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- mientras se encogía los hombros

-¿Enserio?, ¡genial!, gracias Sasuke- dijo con gran emoción, al momento que se agarraba del brazo de Sasuke, hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento de la gran institución, dirigiéndose a un mercedes McLaren color plateado.

-Sakura…-

-eh?-

-Y que me darás a cambio-

-¿A cambio de que?-

-Yo iré ala fiesta contigo y yo que me gano-

-eh.. Pues.. um…- tartamudeo sakura al no saber que contestarle, para luego quedar totalmente callada al estar acorralada entre los fuertes brazos de Sasuke y la camioneta que estaba alado del carro de el joven Uchiha.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien que?-

-¿Que me darás?- le susurro al oído con una voz suave pero ala misma vez grave, fuerte y sobretodo sexy.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo en tono retador.

-Esto- dijo al momento que junto sus labios con los de sakura, empezando a jugar con los labios de ella hasta obtener respuesta de su parte, para después pedir permiso para poder introducir su lengua en la boca de Sakura, y claro esta, que le dio permiso abriendo un poco su boca dando paso a una lengua que examinaba cada rincón para empezar con una lucha entre ambas lenguas por un momento, mientras sasuke pasaba una mano por atrás del cuello de sakura para profundizar aun mas el beso y su otra mano la pasaba por la pierna de la bella joven, pasándola por debajo de la falda del uniforme, tocando la suave piel de ella, hasta que sakura se separo con leve brusquedad de el.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo entre cortadamente por la falta de aire

-Ya estamos a mano-

-¡Sasuke!- reprocho de nuevo la joven al momento que se acomodaba la falda con un gran sonrojo en la cara

-no puedo creer que aun no lleves mi ritmo-

-podría hacerlo si no fueras tan tan …

-¿tan que?- dijo al momento que se volvía acercar peligrosamente a Sakura

-tan brusco-

-Así que soy brusco- al mismo tiempo que se separaba y pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-Bueno no pero...-

-Pero que- dijo asiendo que sakura se pusiera mas roja- Talvez sea conveniente que por mi rudeza te deje de besar-

-¡¿Qué?¡, ¡no¡-al decir esto hizo que Sasuke se riera un poco, mientras Sakura volteaba a ver a sus zapatos con vergüenza.

-emm, ya se hizo tarde será mejor que me vaya, si eso emm adiós nos vemos en la noche-

-¿nos vemos?, ¿te vas a dónde?-pregunto con burla el joven

-¿Mi casa?-

-Siempre te llevo a tu casa y hoy no será la excepción- dijo al momento que le abría la puerta del carro, que se abría para arriba.

-Vamos Sakura-dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta y el se subía al carro y daba marcha rumbo a la casa de Sakura

-Sasuke ¿no se te olvida algo?- dijo volteando a ver a su guapo conductor.

-emm no que yo sepa- volteando a verla al momento que se detuvieron en un semáforo, recibiendo una mirada de parte de sakura. – No se, ¿que se me olvido?...

-Siempre te tengo que estar recordando, ¡todos los días!, no es posible que aun no se te quede la costumbre…- dijo un poco enfadada la pelirosa- y que esperas ponte el cinturón de seguridad… no se como no te molesta el ruido que hace el carro porque no traes el cinturón

-Molesta- dijo Sasuke riéndose entre dientes mientras se ponía el dichoso cinturón

-¿De que te ríes?- cruzando los brazos

-Sabias tu que cuando te enojas te ves extremadamente bien- al momento que tomaba con una mano el mentón de la chica y pasaba su dedo por el contorno de los labios de esta, asiendo que la chica se sonrojara al instante.

PiiiiP PiiiiP (sonido de los clarxsons de los carros 8-) )

-¿Que no te piensas mover?, estas haciendo que las personas de atrás se enojen- susurro sakura, al ver que sasuke no se movía, solo la estaba mirando y aun sin apartar su mano de la cara de sakura.

-Pueden esperar- al momento que le daba un beso en los labios, para después dar marcha al auto justo antes de que el semáforo cambiara de nuevo.

-Eres imposible- dijo sakura moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Pero no para ti- dijo entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de Sakura, asiendo que esta solo se limitara a sonreír. Y así pasaron el camino; platicando, Sakura regañando a Sasuke por ir a exceso de velocidad, hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura.

-Entonces, nos vemos en la noche-

-Dalo por hecho, hey espera- dijo apresurado al ver que Sakura ya tenia un pie afuera del carro- que no te piensas despedir de mi.

-Para que si nos vamos a ver en una horas-

-Humn…-

-Solo bromeaba- dijo riéndose al ver el gesto del chico- Adiós – al momento que le daba un beso en el cachete volteándose rápidamente para salir del auto, pero sintió como Sasuke la volteaban y le plantaban un calido beso en los labios.

-Ahora si te puedes ir- dijo mientras Sakura iba entrando a su casa. La tarde paso normal por parte de Sasuke, pero con Sakura estaba con lo que una mujer siempre discute antes de ir a algún lugar, ya se había cambiado más de cinco veces y aun no estaba decidida.

Ding… Dong…

-Hay no puede ser, Sasuke ya esta aquí- dijo Sakura al momento que se apuraba a estar lista, para correr ah abrirle a Sasuke, pero su mamá ya le había ganado y estaba platicando muy animadamente con el, Sakura se detuvo a mirarlo antes de bajar las escaleras, su novio parecía modelo, lo cierto era que todos los días parecía uno, pero esa noche tenia algo que lo hacia verse mejor; con su pantalón negro y su camisa azul marino con los primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello alborotado que le daba un toque sexy, y quien lo diría la pelirosa con solo mirarlo ya se estaba sonrojando. –Será mejor que baje ya- susurro al momento que sintió la mirada de unos ojos azabaches, y ahí estaba viéndola de pies a cabeza, con esa sonrisa arrogante "marca Uchiha" en su cara.

-Perdón por la tardanza…- dijo bajando las escaleras

-Si vale la pena no hay problema- susurro el chico para si

-eh? – Asiendo que madre e hija voltearan a verlo.

-Nada, ¿nos vamos?-

-Si, adiós mamá-

-Adiós hija, adiós Sasuke-kun, visítanos cuando quieras ya sabes que es un gusto que estés saliendo con mi tonta hija Saku…- Y con mas cosas diciendo, Sakura, saco a sasuke de su casa.

-Hay veces que pienso que mi mamá te quiere más que a mí… y Sasuke, ¿valió la pena?- poniéndose una mano en la cadera

-¿Qué cosa?-

-La espera…-

-Así que si escuchaste…- mirándola de nuevo, pues ahora que la miraba con mas calma se deleitaba aun mas, traía puesto un vestido pegado al cuerpo, color lila, sin mangas y con un escote que bueno, dejaba poco ala imaginación, le llegaba poco debajo de su trasero dejando ver sus largas, blancas y bien torneadas piernas, llevaba el cabello suelto con unos cuantos roles en el, con poco maquillaje, ya que por su belleza natural no ocupaba mucho ayuda de el.

-¿y?-

-Claro que valió la pena- mientras le abría la puerta para que se subiera al lujoso automóvil, para después subirse el y mirar a Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mirando extrañada a Sasuke

-Por poco olvido que no seré el único hombre que ira ala fiesta, y ese vestido te queda demasiado corto, y ni se diga de tu esco..-Sakura no lo dejo terminar, ya que le planto un corto beso en los labios-

-Sasuke, ya vamon..- Ahora Sasuke fue el que no la dejo terminar ya que este la beso larga y apasionadamente, saboreando los labios de su bella novia como si nunca los hubiera probado.

-Ahora si nos podemos ir- con una sonrisa en la cara, para ir al lugar de donde era la fiesta, al llegar, dos personas aparecieron abriendo las puertas del auto, uno ayudando a bajar a Sakura del carro, mientras que Sasuke le entregaba la llave del carro al otro, yendo al lado de Sakura para tomarle la mano y darle una mirada de "es mía" al señor que le abrió la puerta a sakura ya que no dejaba de verla, se adentraron a donde era la fiesta, y en el transcurso, todas las miradas fueron a parar a los dos jóvenes, era imposible no voltear a verlos, los dos estaban relucientes, hermosos, sexys, eran la pareja perfecta.

-Siento que nos están mirando- dijo la pelirosa al acercarse un poco mas al joven Uchiha

-Es solo tu imaginación- pasando su brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Sakura.

-¡Teme!, Saku-chan, pensé que no vendrían ala fiesta-llego un Naruto metiéndose entre medio de los dos, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de estos.

-Hola naruto- saludo sakura con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Humn-

-Enserio Sakura, como le hiciste para que el amargado de tu novio viniera eh-

-Es un secreto jaja- guiñándole un ojo a naruto, al mismo tiempo que se ponía un dedo en los labios como diciendo sh!

-eh?-

-¿Donde están los demás?

-Ah si están arriba justo ahí- dijo naruto mientras señalaba donde estaban los demás- Si te fijas se ve Neji y parece enojado…NO me acordaba hace media hora que me pidió algo, demonios, vayan para aya yo los alcanzo luego- y sin mas Naruto salio en busca de ese algo que le había encargado Neji.

-Cuando ira a cambiar- dijo sakura con cara de desaprobación, mientras tomaba del brazo a Sasuke y se dirigían a donde estaban los demás- Hola chicos

-Hola- contestaron todos unidos, sakura y sasuke se sentaron en un sillón y empezaron a platicar muy animadamente, hasta que llega Naruto y empieza a servir bebidas a todos.

-Ten Saku-chan- dijo Naruto dándole un vaso, asiendo que sakura volteara a ver a Sasuke.

-Humn…-

-Solo un vaso, ¿si?- haciendo cara de suplica, ya que sabia que a Sasuke no le gustaba que tomara.

-…. solo un vaso…- dijo sin ganas.

-gracias…- dándole un beso en la mejilla, asiendo que sasuke volteara su cabeza a otro lado para ver que los chicos los estaban observando, pero al ver que sasuke volteo todos se hicieron como si no hubieran visto eso. Después de unos cuantos tragos mas (en excepción de sakura ya que sasuke no la dejo tomar mas que dos vasos) y de estar platicando por un buen rato todos se fueron ala pista a bailar. Al inicio Sasuke y Sakura bailaban junto a sus amigos, pero pasando el tiempo se fueron alejando poco de ellos empezando a bailar extremadamente pegados el uno con el otro, Sakura a espaldas de Sasuke, Sakura moviéndose de una forma tan sexy que hacia voltear al que pasaba, volteándose para pasar sus manos al cuello de su novio y jugar con los cabellos de este, mientras que Sasuke pasaba su brazo a su cintura acortando aun mas la distancia entre los dos.

-Me encantas cuando bailas- susurro Sasuke al oído de la chica

-Nomás cuando bailo- pregunto la joven de forma sexy, teniendo como respuesta la lengua de su novio recorriendo desde su oreja a su cuello y de su cuello a su boca, besándose apasionadamente, teniendo una guerra dentro de sus bocas donde los que peleaban eran sus lenguas, cada uno registrando cada centímetro dentro de sus bocas, a ninguno de los dos les importo estar en medio de la pista de baile besándose, hasta que Sasuke se separo de su novia con una sonrisa en su cara.

-No nomás cuando bailas-

-Como por ejemplo-

-Cuando estamos en la cama- dijo sasuke en tono de burla sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sakura.

-Ja ja ja-

-Hablo enserio- terminando de decir esto hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara un poco.- vamos de aquí- dijo el joven entre besos cortos.

-Todavía no se van los demás-

-¿Y?- al momento que arrastraba a Sakura fuera del lugar, donde uno de los señores que estaba afuera iba por el coche de Sasuke.

-Hey espera, mi bolsa se quedo en la mesa-

-Humn… voy por ella, tu no te muevas de aquí- dejando a Sakura en la entrada, esperando.

-Oye muñeca porque tan solita- dijo un joven de no mas de 23 años que estaba algo ebrio.

-…._ay no.._-pensó Sakura sin contestarle al joven.

-Quieres que te haga compañía- acercándose más a Sakura.

-No gracias…- dijo entre dientes alejándose un poco.

-Porque no hip yo te puedo hacer pasar maravillas hip.. conmigo- dijo al momento que le tocaba el hombro, asiendo que esta lo moviera bruscamente para quitar la mano.

-Así que te haces la difícil hip, me gustan las que son como tu- tomándola de la cintura para tratar de plantarle un beso, pero Sakura fue mas rápida y puso sus manos empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Suéltame - al terminar de decir esto el joven tomo ambas manos con una sola y así al fin darle un beso, pero justo antes de llegar a darle un beso, algo o alguien lo jalo del cuello de la camisa casi ahorcándolo.

-Nadie toca a mi novia- pegándole un duro golpe en la mejilla asiendo que este diera unos pasos para atrás.

-Vámonos ya, por favor- dijo Sakura acercándose un poco a Sasuke y sin decir ninguna otra palabra Sasuke se subió a su carro que estaba justo enfrente de ellos.

-Sasu…-

-No debí dejarte sola, ni por un momento- interrumpió Sasuke

-No es tu culpa, aparte no me hizo nada –

-Pero te pudo haber hecho algo y si es mi culpa, nunca debí darte permiso de salir con ese vestido tan .. tan provocador-

-Sasuke, olvídalo ya ok?-

-Humn…- hubo un silencio por unos minutos.

-…Oye todavía no quiero ir a mi casa-

-Y quien dijo que te llevaba a tu casa- dijo con una sonrisa muy estilo uchiha en su cara. Y al ver Sakura a donde se dirigían era al penthouse de Sasuke, uno de los departamentos mas caros de la ciudad, que fue el "humilde" regalo de parte de sus papás por su recién cumpleaños numero 18, y aunque tuviera semejante departamento para el solo, seguía estando en su casa con sus papás y su hermano (que este también tenia su propio departamento), este lo usaba para hacer fiestas y de vez en cuando para dormir, o para estar con Sakura completamente a solas. Al llegar ambos bajaron, Sasuke entregándole las llaves del auto al vallet parking, tomando de la mano a Sakura para entrar al gran edificio, saludando a los encargados con la cabeza.

-Sasukito- se escucho a espalda de ambos, haciendo que voltearan y ver a una guapa muchacha de no mas de 20 años, alta, cabello castaño claro de ojos verdes, con buena figura.

- ….- mientras que la muchacha caminaba a paso apresurado a donde estaban para llegar y empujar a Sakura a un lado y saludar a Sasuke con un beso en cada mejilla.

-Hay Sasuke tenia mucho sin verte por estos rumbos, deberías de venir mas seguido-

-Humn- solo musito volteando a ver a Sakura que estaba con una cara muy molesta.

-Ah Sasukito un consejo deberías de elegir mejores prostitutas para pasar la noche- dijo la vecina de unos apartamentos debajo de Sasuke, volteando a ver a Sakura de arriba abajo, asiendo que esta se enojara a un mas.

-Disculpa- dijo indignada- pero YO no soy ninguna prostituta como TU, que no te as visto en un espejo estupida, pareces una perra que se acuesta con cualquiera que se te cruce, y para tu información soy NOVIA de SASUKE, cosa que TU NO SERAS NUNCA, así que deja de llamarlo como se te antoje y TU vete a un burdel que es el lugar a donde PERTENECES- al momento que se acercaba cada vez mas a la vecina de Sasuke para luego empujarla, voltearse y darle un apasionado beso a Sasuke, que cuando se separaron vieron que ya no estaba la vecina.

-No me gusta para nada esa vecina que tienes…-

-No me voy a fijar en ella, no te preocupes- dijo con una media sonrisa, empezando a caminar al elevador pero Sakura se quedo atrás.- Hey… Ella no es nada mió solo es una persona que vive en un piso de aquí…- pero aun así sin obtener respuesta por parte de Sakura- … Sabes que lo que dijo no es cierto…

-Me duelen los pies- se quejo Sakura de la nada asiendo que a Sasuke le diera un tic-

-… que acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir-

-¿eh?- volteando a ver a Sasuke que le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar- Hey jajaja- empezando a correr para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo por detrás- era broma, si te escuche y gracias- pasando sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Sasuke empezando a desabrocharlos, asiendo que Sasuke se volteara para tomarla en sus brazos como "recién casados", dándose unos besos y caricias hasta llegar al elevador oprimiendo el botón para que este se abriera sin ninguna persona dentro de el, oprimiendo el botón del ultimo piso, para llegar al lujoso apartamento de Sasuke.

* * *

Aquí esta el primer fic jojojo

espero que les guste D:

Reviews porfa :)


	2. Tengo una duda

Helloito =) muajajajjaja aquí les traigo el segundo cap de esta fic precoz 8-)

esteeeeeeemmmm…..

SORRY por no haber subido antes este cap pero es que me fui de viaje de improvisto por unas complicaciones :S y se me olvido llevarme la lap ….sorry por mi torpeza de nuevo pero bueno aquí esta el otro cap espero que lo disfruten :)

Esta historia es una UA

Advertencia: ja jaja ja jajaja(risita pervertida) siii en este fic hay lemmon *///* ohh dios la perver de mi salio ala luz…. publica jajajaja y conste que les advertí en advertencia o.o duh jajaahjahja xD

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Misashi Kishimoto u______u

* * *

Después de llegar al ultimo piso, llegaron a un recibidor muy elegante donde había una puerta de madera con gravados que daba al interior del departamento. Sasuke aun cargando Sakura y sin dejar de besarla abrió la puerta para entrar y encontrarse al moderno y lujoso departamento de el, separándose un poco de Sakura para bajarla de sus brazos, terminando de desabotonar los pocos botones que aun tenia abrochados, tirando la camisa al piso dejando ver sus pectorales y su abdomen bien marcado, tomo de la cintura a Sakura para atraerla a el y comenzar a lamer el cuello dejando una que otra marca, mientras que las manos de Sasuke bajaban de la cintura hasta el trasero de Sakura acariciándolo y apretándolo asiendo que esta soltara un gemido.

-hmm…-

Sasuke paso del cuello a la boca una vez mas, besándola apasionadamente, con su lengua abrió camino para entrar en la boca de Sakura investigando todo dentro de ella, empezando a jugar con la lengua de Sakura, pasando ahora una de sus manos hacia la pierna de Sakura haciendo que la elevara un poco al costado de sasuke por unos momentos, para que luego separarse un poco a verse con la respiración ya un poco agitada, Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la elevo un poco haciendo que Sakura pasara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, esta comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Sasuke acomodándolo tras su oreja y demás, mientras que Sasuke empezaba a caminar hacia su cuarto lentamente.

-Sasuke…- susurro Sakura

-Humn…-

-Te amo…-asiendo que Sasuke se parara justo antes de llegar a su alcoba, volteando hacia arriba para ver a Sakura con una media sonrisa y darle un tierno beso en los labios, para después seguir caminando y entrar al cuarto de el, bajando a Sakura para llevarla hacia las grandes ventanas que daban panorama a toda la ciudad que se miraba hermosa de noche junto con la luna. Sasuke detrás de Sakura, recargo su mentón en el hombro de su novia y paso sus brazos ala cintura de esta.

-Sakura Uchiha…- susurro Sasuke al oído de Sakura- me gusta…-haciendo sonrojar a Sakura por el comentario.

-Talvez un dí..ahhhh- gimió Sakura al sentir la mano de sasuke por debajo del vestido en su entrepierna, masajeando levemente asiendo que Sakura se mordiera el labio inferior tratando de no gemir. Sasuke pasó su otra mano al pecho de Sakura para apretarlo y sobarlo, mientras lamía el cuello de esta, asiendo que hiciera su cabeza para atrás recargándola en el hombro de Sasuke.

-Ahhh…- gimió Sakura al sentir la mano de Sasuke por debajo de su ropa interior presionando y haciendo pequeños círculos en el clítoris de su novia por un tiempo, hasta llegar al casi climax ya que Sasuke dejo de masagiar su clítoris ocasionando que perdiera las fuerzas de las piernas, pero Sasuke la sostuvo antes de que se cayera.

-Esta noche la recordaras, más que cualquier otra, a-m-o-r-s-i-t-o – susurro Sasuke al oído lentamente, tomándola de la cintura para llevarla hacia la cama y acostarla lentamente, sino antes haber deslizado el vestido y dejarlo tirado en el piso de la habitación dejándola solo en ropa interior que era de color negro con encaje, asiéndola ver más tentadora de lo normal, comenzando por pasar la lengua por toda su panza para irse al cuello, tocando los pechos por encima del bra sintiendo como se iban tensando los pezones, para tomarlos en sus dedos y presionarlo levemente asiendo que sakura gimiera un poco, con un movimiento rápido pudo desabrochar la prenda que ya molestaba en su trabajo, deslizando los tirantes para dejar ala vista a los grandes y bien formados senos de Sakura, eran redondos, grandes, firmes, con los pezones rosados, simplemente hermosos, sin esperar un momento mas Sasuke tomo uno de sus senos con una mano mientras que el otro con su boca, succionándolo y pasando la lengua alrededor de su pezón, dando pequeñas mordidas, asiendo que Sakura se arqueara la espalda echando su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke dejo el pecho para voltear a ver a su novia que estaba sonrojada y con cara de excitación, Sakura al notar que Sasuke ya no la estaba tocando abrió los ojos para hallarse con una sonrisa pervertida de parte de Sasuke, haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas.

-po porque te detienes- susurro la joven, recibiendo de respuesta un apasionado beso

-me encanta verte así- dijo Sasuke entre besos, para separase un poco y sin dejar de sonreír bajo su cara hasta la zona intima de Sakura, donde paso su lengua por encima de la ropa interior succionando y lamiendo lo que pudiera, asiendo que sakura se agarrara de las sabanas y gimiera de placer, para después de un rato tomar de los lados las braguitas y bajarlas para dejar ver la intimidad de Sakura, para volver a pasar su lengua, jugando con su clítoris, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, besándolo, asiendo de todo, aun sin dejar de jugar con su clítoris, paso una mano a su pecho y presionarlo y masajearlo, para pasar su lengua un poco mas debajo para llegar a su cavidad donde tomo todos los jugos que únicamente Sakura le podía dar, para después adentrar su lengua y dar pequeños movimientos circulares dentro de ella, para luego meter y sacar su lengua sin soltar el pecho de sakura, asiendo que esta gimiera cada vez un poco mas fuerte, teniendo orgasmos tomo con su mano la cabeza de Sasuke para indicarle que siguiera, este después de unos momentos se separo un poco para con su otra mano introducir un dedo en ella dando círculos, sacarlo y meterlo, para luego agregar otro mas, provocando que esta se mordiera un dedo para no gemir por el placer que le estaban dando, pero ya no resistió mas al sentir que Sasuke metió un tercer dedo asiéndola gemir mas recio, Sasuke sin dejar de jugar con los dedos dentro de Sakura comenzó a lamer y succionar el clítoris, haciendo a esta gritar el nombre de su adorado novio.

-Sa suke-kun …- ocasionando que al instante Sasuke dejara su trabajo para pararse un poco y mirar a su novia con la respiración agitada, un poco despeinada, sonrojada, hermosa como siempre.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir- dijo en voz baja mientras se quitaba el pantalón, quedando solo en boxers negros, asiéndolo ver tan sexy.

-Sasu…- susurro sakura sin dejar de ver como se quitaba el bóxer negro dejando ver su gran miembro que ya estaba erecto, asiendo que esta se sonrojara aun mas pero aun así sin dejar de verlo- ke-kun – termino de decir para que sasuke se le acercara y le mordiera la oreja y después el cuello, para lentamente poner la punta de su miembro en el inicio de la cavidad de sakura, para luego sentir como Sasuke terminaba de introducir su miembro en ella, asiéndola gemir aun mas, para comenzara levemente a meter y sacar su gran miembro, hasta empezar a agarrar un ritmo que iba cada vez mas rápido, haciendo gemir a ambos, Sakura busco los labios de Sasuke dándole un feroz beso aun sin dejar el ritmo que llevaban antes, asiendo mas bien que cada vez mas subieran el ritmo, Sakura gemía un poco mas de lo normal, haciendo que sasuke siguiera embistiéndola , y justo cuando iba a llegar al clímax Sasuke para, saliéndose de sakura, dejándola con la respiración agitada y muy desconcertada.

-Sasuke?...- dijo con la respiración cortada.

-Si no quieres que lo deje aquí, tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te pida- dijo sasuke en el oído de Sakura, teniendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza de arriba debajo de parte de esta, Sasuke se acomodo en la cama soportando su peso en sus brazos- ponte de rodillas enfrente de mi- Sakura al instante se puso entre las piernas de Sasuke de rodillas, quedando muy cerca de su miembro.

-Tómalo con tus manos…- Sakura solo se limito a verlo y ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro- vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo tocaras-

-Pero, es diferente-

-Humn… pues si ya no quieres seguir…- dijo Sasuke sabiendo que Sakura al estar excitada como estaba en eso momentos no se negaría, poco tardo en sentir las pequeñas manos de Sakura en su gran miembro, se movían lentamente por el de arriba abajo, haciéndolo gemir un poco.

-_quiero oírlo gemir mas_- pensó Sakura moviendo mas rápido su mano por el miembro de Sasuke- _que pasaría si…_- y sin pensarlo Sakura paso su lengua por la punta del miembro, asiéndolo gemir un poco.

-Sakura que estas ahhhh…- gimió más al sentir como la lengua de Sakura pasaba ahora no solo por la punta sino por todo su miembro como si se tratara de una paleta, verla como lo saboreaba, hacia que se excitara aun más.

-_Me encanta escucharlo así-_ pensó sakura pasando la lengua alrededor de la punta, para después besarlo y chuparlo por un rato y por ultimo metérselo en la boca.

-Ahhh- Sasuke pasó su mano ala cabeza de Sakura para hacerla que metiera su miembro un poco más a su boca, era gracioso y excitante ver a Sakura tratando de meter gran parte del miembro de Sasuke en su boca, ya que esta tenía una pequeña boca y bueno el miembro de Sasuke no era para nada pequeño, así siguió Sakura por un tiempo hasta que Sasuke hizo que se detuviera sacando su miembro de la boca de Sakura, tomando a Sakura para hacerla que se acomodara como en "cuatro patas" , e introducir su miembro de nuevo en su vagina con un movimiento brusco, pasando sus manos ala cintura de Sakura para tomar mejor ritmo en sus embestidas, haciendo que Sakura tuviera múltiples orgasmos junto con el, justo antes de llegar al clímax de la excitación sasuke para de nuevo, haciendo que sakura se quejara y volteara a verlo ya cansada, con la respiración agitada

-Todavía no terminamos- dijo sasuke haciendo que quedara acostada debajo de el viéndose mutuamente, Sasuke la besa lenta y apasionadamente mientras que inesperadamente se introduce una vez mas dándole una fuertes embestidas haciendo que Sakura gimiera fuertemente y se agarrara de la cama, ambos tomaron un ritmo.

-Ya no ahhhh puedo maaaas – dijo entre gemidos Sakura

-Aguanta un poco- contesto en voz baja, embistiéndola cada vez con mas velocidad, hasta que ambos llegaron al climax, haciendo que Sasuke se viniera dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir, para después separarse de sakura y tumbarse al lado de ella.

-Sasuke tonto, solo tú me puedes hacer sentir tan bien- dijo en voz baja y muy agitada, recibiendo de respuesta un beso en la frente.

-¿Ya te recuperaste? porque aun no acabo contigo…- dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo exaltada Sakura – me hiciste perder el llegar al climax tres…TRES veces, sabes lo cansado que es eso para mi!!... estas bromeando ¿cierto?

-No estaba bromeando…-

-¿Qué demonios tomaste?-

-¿Que demonios tome yo?,pff por favor yo no ocupo tomar n-a-d-a – asiendo ante este comentario reír a Sakura, ya que esta sabia que diría algo similar- ¿Y tu de que te ríes?, me voy a reír mas yo, cuando vuelva a empezar de nuevo contigo y estés gimiendo y gritando "ahhh sasuke por favor, estoy cansada ahhhh"- dijo fingiendo la voz de Sakura, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- j aja ja, si haces eso te voy a demandar por violación-

-¿Así? me gustaría ver eso-

-Estupido- dijo mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a Sasuke

-Hey, esa no es ninguna forma de hablarle a tu novio, y también esa palabra no debe de salir de tu boca-

-Humn…-

-Hasta suenas como yo… ya no voy hacerte nada… por ahora- diciendo lo último en voz baja

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a el

-creí haberte escuchado decir que ya no arias nada-

-No te voy hacer nada pero porque estas enojada-

-No estoy enojada- mientras se volteaba quedando frente a frente.

-¿Ah no?, pues no lo aparentas-

-… enserio no estoy enojada… solo que HISISTE QUE PERDIERA 3 vec… – Sasuke no la dejo terminar ya que la había besado.

-Que tal si te recompenso-

-Estas loco-

-Talvez…- comenzando a darle un beso para después pasar a su cuello…

---------------------------Horas más tarde----------------------------------

-mmm porque hay tanta luz…- se escucha un murmuro tratando de taparse de la luz que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales de la habitación-¡Hay no!, no no no no, ¡NO!- grito Sakura desesperada, levantando a Sasuke

-¿Qué?-

-¡Ya amaneció y no solo eso ya salio el sol!-

-¿Y?- dijo Sasuke volviéndose acostar tapándose

-Como que "y", se supone que tenia que llegar a dormir a mi casa, mi mamá me va a matar-

-No te va a matar solo te…- sakura no dejo terminar a Sasuke ya que le mando una mirada matadora- Hey pero si yo le digo a tu mamá que nos quedamos platicando y que se nos fue el tiempo-

-Aja si, tu crees que va a creer eso-

-No lo se, pero no pierdo nada con decirlo-

-Talvez si se lo dices tú, si funcione a ti te cree todo - termino de decir poniéndose el vestido y aventándole el pantalón a Sasuke- ¡Apúrate!

-Ya voy, ya voy-

Ambos llegaron rápido a casa de Sakura, ya que esta no paraba de gritarle a Sasuke que se apurara, que fuera mas rápido para luego decir que no fuera tan rápido, hasta llegar a casa de Sakura, donde los dos estaban parados justo enfrente de la entrada.

-Vamos Sakura- susurro Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se acercara mas a la puerta para abrirla pero justo antes de darle vuelta ala perilla de la puerta esta se abre dejando ver a la mamá de sakura con una cara entre preocupación y enojo

-¡Sakura Haruno!- gruño la Sra. Haruno pero al ver que Sasuke se encontraba ahí rápidamente le cambio la cara por una de alegría y amabilidad- Oh sasuke-kun…- dijo apenada ya que no quería causar una impresión de madre enojona.

-Disculpe que haya traído a Sakura a esta hora, perdimos la noción del tiempo platicando…-

-Hay ya no te preocupes solo estaba preocupada por ella, pero claro que si esta contigo todo esta perfecto- dijo interrumpiendo a sasuke con una sonrisa- Sasuke-kun no quieres pasar a emm ¿desayunar?- volteando a ver al reloj para ver la hora que decía las 8 am.

-Mamá Sasuke tiene cosas que…-

-Para mi es un placer- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Sakura no lo dejaba de ver.

-No te quedes ahí parado y pasa- al momento que se iba a la cocina a preparar desayuno

-Sasuke, pensé que querías dormir ¬¬…-

-Uy si quieres me voy, aparte que te salvo de que te regañen- dijo fingiendo estar indignado

-Para empezar si me regañarían hubiera sido por tu culpa… pero no, no te vayas es solo que mi mamá te cree mas que a mi… enserio no se que le haces para que te crea todo- susurrando lo ultimo

-Se llama encanto- cerrándole un ojo, para empezar a caminar hacia la cocina, seguido de Sakura.- ¿Le ayudo en algo?- se escucho decir a Sasuke

-Oh no Sasuke-kun tu siéntate… Sakura ven a ayudarme-

-Ya voy- después de un rato los tres se pusieron a desayunar.

-Y dime Sasuke-kun ya sabes que vas hacer ya que termines la escuela-

-Pues pienso seguir los pasos de mi padre para poder ayudarle con las empresas-

-Que interesante, eres un joven muy inteligente… y ¿a que edad te piensas casar?, con sakura ¿verdad?- asiendo con este ultimo comentario hacer que Sakura se empezara a ahogar con la comida al igual que Sasuke, hasta que después de un rato ambos se calmaran.

-¡Mamá!- grito Sakura

-¿Qué? solo es curiosidad-parándose para recoger los platos. Después de un rato Sakura fue a despedir a Sasuke.

-Perdón por la imprudencia de mi mamá…- dijo apenada Sakura

-No te preocupes, pero ahora que lo menciona, porque no nos casamos hoy o mañana-

-Sasuke apenas tengo 17 años-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Creo que ya tienes que irte a dormir-

-Esta bien, pero esta platica queda pendiente, luego te marco a tu celular, adiós- se despidió Sasuke, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

------------------Un mes después-------------------

-¿Que desean ordenar?- le dijo el mesero a Sasuke y Sakura que se encontraban en un elegante restauran italiano.

-¡Pizza!- dijo sonriendo Sakura- De peperonni con tocino, jamón, champiñón, y triple queso..-decía Sakura al momento que el mesero trataba de anotar todo rápidamente.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo sasuke mirándola extraña, teniendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza por Sakura.

-A mi me trae lo mismo de siempre- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de ver a Sakura, estuvieron platicando y demás hasta que llego la comida ala mesa.

-Me estaba muriendo de hambre- susurro Sakura al momento que tomaba una rebanada de pizza y la dirigía ala boca, pero justo antes de darle una mordida esta se levanta de su asiento y sale corriendo en dirección al baño.

-¿Sakura?- dijo extrañado, parándose para ir detrás de ella, pensó en meterse al baño de mujeres para ver que le sucedía a Sakura, pero decidió esperar un poco, talvez tenia que ir de urgencia al baño, aunque cuando salio corriendo llevaba sus manos en la boca, esperó por unos cinco minutos mas pero se estaba desesperando cuando pasaron dos señoras en dirección del baño.

-Disculpe…- dijo Sasuke haciendo voltear a las dos señoras.

-Si, joven- dijo una de ellas, amablemente.

-¿Van a entrar al baño?...- susurro Sasuke recibiendo una mirada extraña y un si por parte de ambas. – emm… podrían hacerme un… favor…- para Sasuke era difícil pedir favores a la gente, y más si no los conocía pero cuando se trataba de Sakura hacia cualquier cosa.

-Claro jovencito-

-Podrían ver como se encuentra una muchacha de pelo rosa y ojos verde que esta en el baño…-

-Oh …- ambas señoras rieron- ¿es tu novia?

-… Si…-

-Hay que bello es ser un joven enamorado, ¿acaso la hiciste llorar?-

-… no …_porque simplemente no hacen lo que les pedí, en lugar de estarme preguntando lo que no les importa-_ pensó Sasuke

-Ok ok, nosotros veremos jovencito- dijo una de las señoras al momento que le guiñaba el ojo a Sasuke. Pasaron unos minutos para que se abriera la puerta del baño para dejar ver a Sakura.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien, no se que paso, tenia tanto antojo de comer pizza pero justo antes de dar una mordida me dieron muchas ganas de vomitar… perdón por correr sin decirte nada-

- Te ves pálida, creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-

-No Sasuke, acabamos de llegar…-

-Otro día venimos, ahora necesitas descansar-

-No… -

-Te prometo que otro día comerás pizza-

-No es por comer pizza, es por pasar más tiempo contigo- y sin decir mas fue caminando apresuradamente por su bolsa para después salir del restaurante, Sasuke se fue tras ella dejando bastante dinero en la mesa y luego ir tras ella.

-Sakura- agarrándola del brazo

-Que-

-Entiende que no te sientes bien y que ocupas descansar… te prometo que cuando te sientes mejor pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí…- susurro Sakura, recibiendo un beso en la frente por Sasuke.

Paso el tiempo y Sakura seguía igual, perdiendo el apetito y con nauseas, aunque no pasaba a diario pero si frecuentemente, esto preocupo un poco a los demás, todos pensaban que estaba haciendo una dieta o algo parecido, no tomándole tanta importancia.

---------Mes después-------

- ¿que aremos el viernes?..-dijo Shikamaru

-Hay que ir a la playa- dijo Tenten muy emocionada

-¡SI!- grito naruto haciendo que todos en la cafetería de la escuela voltearan a verlo.

-Me pregunto si algún día naruto pueda comportarse como una persona normal- susurro Neji

-Lo dudo- le contesto Gaara

-Como iba diciendo hay que ir a la playa, tenemos tiempo sin ir- continuo Tenten- ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

-Si- se escucho en coro

-Aunque…no nada olvídenlo- dijo Ino

RIIIIIIN (timbre para entrar a clases)

-Chicas, vamos a cambiarnos, que nos toca clase de deportes y ya ven como se pone el sensei si llegamos tarde-dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa, haciendo que todas se levantaran y se dirigieran a cambiarse dejando a los hombres solos.

---- Los Vestidores----

-Oye Ino-cerda-

-Que frentona-

-¿Qué ibas a decir antes de que sonara el timbre?- dijo Sakura con intriga

-Ah eso, es que creo que no iré-

-¿Qué? como que no iras, tu nunca faltas a ninguna parte- grito Sakura

-Es que, que caso tiene si no me voy a poder meter a la playa-

-Pero ¿porque?- pregunto Tenten saliendo con su short negro con una línea blanca en los costados y su camisa blanca con el escudo de la escuela en la manga izquierda.

-Estoy en esos días en los que solo una mujer puede pasar u.u-

-Ahhh… - dijeron unidas las chicas.

-Pero Ino-chan pu puedes tomar el sol y jugar volley o …- dijo Hinata.

-Es verdad, entonces si iré- dijo aplaudiendo de la felicidad, mientras que las demás pensaban en que tan lenta podía ser su amiga en no pensar en otra cosa

-Ahora que lo mencionas creo que te are compañía- susurro Sakura

-¿Que tu también?- dijo frustrada Tenten

-Todavía no, pero pues ya tengo tiempo que no me …- dijo Sakura disminuyendo la voz hasta quedar sin palabras, mirando al suelo

-Saku-chan…- susurro Hinata , después de un momento de silencio entre ellas, Sakura volteo a verlas.

-Es que la verdad soy muy irregular así no se- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hay frentona por un momento me preocupe-

-Menos mal que es solo un atraso y no otra cosa verdad-

-Si, si no imagínate a la frentona con una panzota, si de por si ya es una pelota- se burlo mientras salía con Tenten riéndose.

-Saku-chan … estas segura que que es un atraso y no otra cosa- dijo Hinata

-… No se Hinata, no se- susurro Sakura.- Hinata, que voy hacer si no es un atraso.

-Desde hace cu cuanto que n no estas en tus días- pregunto Hinata con preocupación

-No se, nunca llevo la cuenta por lo mismo… - dijo enojada, para quedarse pensando un rato- … un mes, no... dos meses y algo... esto ya no es un atraso Hinata ya no… que voy hacer!- dijo desesperada Sakura, volviendo a sacar cuentas, mientras se le empezaban a querer salir unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Saku-chan tranquilízate, nno saques conclusisiones hasta estar completamente segura de esto-

-…. tienes razón quizás soy yo la que me estoy alterando, pero aun asi tengo la duda- dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Haruno, Hyuga llegan tarde, cinco vueltas alrededor de la cancha- grito el sensei

-No Hinata no tuvo la culpa, fui yo la que hizo que llegara tarde…- dijo Sakura tratando de que por su culpa no regañaran a Hinata

-Esta bien entonces TU correrás sola, 10 vueltas en este instante-

-¡¿Qué?!, son demasiadas- exclamo Sakura ya que la cancha era demasiado grande.

-Hubieran hecho menos si hubieran llegado mas temprano, ahora si quieren hacer menos vueltas pídanle a alguien de sus compañeros que les ayuden haciendo una o dos vueltas depende con cuantas les quieran ayudar y así les resto vueltas a ustedes, pero claro que nadie va a querer ayudarles ya que acaban de terminar de correr vueltas alrededor de la cancha.- dijo con maldad y con burla.

-Yo correré las diez vueltas-susurro Sasuke

-¡Uchiha!- dijo el Sensei sorprendido ya que no esperaba que nadie accediera a ayudar a Sakura

-¡No! yo las correré sola…-

-que yo voy a correr tus vueltas…-

-¡No, YO!

-Yo-

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que llegara tarde, así que YO las correré-

-Tu te tardaras más en acabarlas yo corro mucho mas rápido que tu-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Quiero jugar baske..-

-Cada quien corre 5 vueltas – interrumpió el Sensei desesperado por la discusión que estaban teniendo ambos

-Humn- dijeron ambos, mientras que comenzaban a correr sus vueltas designadas

-Yo también corro- dijo naruto muy entusiasmado siguiendo a Sasuke y Sakura

-Yo yo tambiien- dijo sonrojada Hinata yendo junto con ellos.

-Supongo que yo igual- Neji siguiendo a Hinata

-Espérame Neji- dijo Tenten

-Idiotas…- Gaara caminando para después correr tras los demás

-que fastidio- Shikamaru corriendo para alcanzarlos

-¿Tu también?- dijo Ino persiguiendo a Shikamaru

-Yo también ayudare a mi flor de cerezo- corriendo hasta llegar a lado de Sakura, tratando de besarla pero fue apartado por un golpe proporcionado por Sasuke. Y así todos les toco hacer una vuelta.

-Gracias a todos- dijo Sakura al terminar de correr.

-De nada- dijeron unidos en excepción de Sasuke, Neji y Gaara que se quedaron callados

-Pero bueno porque se tardaron tanto en llegar ahora si me ganaron jijiji- dijo Naruto

-este…- balbuceo Sakura mirando a Hinata, sin querer paso su mirada quedando con la de Sasuke, asiendo que se sonrojara y mirara al suelo sin atreverse a mirarlo por la razón de que habían llegado tarde.-… Si no nos apuramos a ir con el Sensei nos va a regañar- dijo mientras se iba apresuradamente, definitivamente tenia que sacarse de dudas cuanto antes.

* * *

Perdón por tardarme tanto en subir el cap encerio u.u

de rodillas te pido …. (8)

Muchas gracias por los Reviews :**

Uchihita, Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez M, Sakuritah, zHaRe-UcHiHa, Uzumaki and Hyuga girls, zyafany-company, death linkin, Samantha Granger Phantom, Lady destinito, laurita-asakura, gatita kon

Dejen Reviews y les consedere un deseo ;D

seeya =)


	3. una positivo, dos negativo

Esta historia es una UA

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Misashi Kishimoto u_U

Espero y les guste :B

* * *

En el camino a casa después de clases fue en silencio, raro en Sakura y Sasuke ya que por lo general siempre estaban comentando de una u otra cosa, al llegar a casa de Sakura, Sasuke le tomo de la mano haciendo que Sakura volteara a verlo.

-Y… me vas a decir porque llegaste tarde a la clase de deportes...-pregunto Sasuke mirándola a los ojos sin soltar mano de ella, al contrario, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

-Sasuke…-por un momento Sakura pensó en decirle a Sasuke su suposición, pero el nerviosismo la invadió y no pudo decírselo- solo me retrase un poco, eso fue todo.-

- ¿y esperas que crea eso?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-… ¿por qué no habría de creerme?- dijo volteando para otro lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior de nerviosismo cosa que no paso por desapercibido para Sasuke.

-La pregunta aquí seria ¿Por qué habría que creer lo que me estás diciendo?, tu y yo sabemos que no me estás diciendo la verdad… - Con la otra mano, Sasuke tomo el mentón de Sakura haciendo que lo volteara a ver- mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad-

-Me encontré a Eddie y a sus amigos, ¿Feliz?- dijo Sakura al tiempo que se quitaba del agarre de manos de Sasuke.

-¡Y porque demonios no me habías dicho!, mañan…-

-Mañana no le harás nada, ni pasado, ni el día después de ese y ningún otro día, no me hizo nada solo un comentario y nomas- dijo apresuradamente Sakura interrumpiendo a Sasuke, pues el hecho de inventar esa escusa fue la mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento aunque claro sabía que Sasuke no dejaría las cosas así, Eddie era un joven de 1.70 pelo castaño y ojos claros que tenía un cierto interés en Sakura y la acosaba todo el tiempo y aunque Sakura no le había comentado nada a Sasuke los rumores llegaron a los oídos de este y Sasuke no reacciono de una muy buena manera, llego sin previo aviso y le pego a Eddy hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente diciéndole que si volvía a tocar, no, que si volvía mirar a SU Sakura no iba a salir de esa, y desde entonces cuando miraba a Sakura daba media vuelta y se iba casi corriendo, aunque con el tiempo ya no huía de Sakura y le decía uno que otro comentario y nada más, nada como para hacer que Sasuke le volviera a pegar.

-Humn…-

-Sasuke, enserio no te había dicho nada porque no quería que reaccionaras como la ultima vez, y de verdad repito no me hizo nada-

-Está bien, solo prométeme que me dirás cualquier cosa que te preocupe o que te moleste-en ese instante Sakura sintió un gran peso encima, sintiendo la necesidad de decirle a Sasuke su suposición de nuevo, pero no lo diría hasta estar segura, aunque después de todo era una suposición.

-Lo prometo- susurro Sakura tan bajo que ni Sasuke escucho lo que dijo, tenía que salir de ahí sentía que se asfixiaba por decirle mentiras a su novio, se despidió de Sasuke con un beso corto y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Ese mismo día averiguaría la verdad, se dirigió a la cocina para comer lo que su mamá le había dejado, lo calentó un poco y se lo comió, subió a su cuarto para cambiarse a ropa mas cómoda, pero al quedarse en ropa interior decidió observarse en el espejo, no por vanidad; como varias veces lo había hecho, sino porque si lo que ella creía era cierto entonces su plano vientre le tendría que estar creciendo ¿verdad?, y así se quedo viéndose frente al espejo que tenia al lado de su armario, se inspecciono su cuerpo y no noto mucho cambio alguno, aunque cuando se puso de lado su vientre estaba un poco "hinchado", apenas notable, _es porque acabo de comer,_ pensó Sakura haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco, aunque bien sabía que no había comido tanto como para que se "hinchara", no debía cantar victoria aun. Se vistió con unos jeans y un polo blanco, se puso sus nike blancos con detalles rosa, salió apresurada de su casa a una farmacia, que no quedara cerca de su casa ya si de por sí le daba pena comprar pruebas de embarazo, mas pena le daría comprárselos a un conocido. Se detuvo frente a las puertas de la farmacia que se encontraba a mas de 30min de su casa, y sin pensarlo más de dos veces se adentro, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos buscando las pruebas de embarazos y los encontró en el ultimo pasillo, volteo a ambos lados viendo si había personas a su alrededor, notando que estaba sola, tomo seis pruebas de diferentes marcas, solo para cerciorarse, aun le daba pena acercarse a la caja a pagar, que dirá la señora al verla comprando _eso_, de seguro la mirara feo y la criticara, aunque quien era esa señora para juzgarla, se dirigió a la caja con seguridad que quien sabe de dónde salió y puso las pruebas en el mostrador, la señora alzo la vista de su revista y empezó a pasar las cosas sin mucho interés, hasta que la última prueba no se marcaba, la paso varias veces sin resultado alguno.

-¡Hey Frank!-le grito la señora a un muchacho con acné y lentes que se encontraba limpiando un pasillo-¡Ve y tráeme una de estas pruebas de embarazo 3000!- grito una vez mas enseñándole la caja, asiendo que las personas que se encontraban en la tienda voltearan a ver a Sakura, haciendo que esta se sonrojara notablemente y se escondiera en su pelo. Después de que "Frank" llevara una nueva prueba, y que si lo marcara decidió pagar lo más rápido posible para irse de una buena vez a su casa. Una vez en su cuarto, saco las pruebas y agarro una al azar leyó las instrucciones y fue al baño, las instrucciones eran simples, orinar sobre la lengüeta que trae la prueba y esperar, si sale una rayita coloreada; es negativo, pero si son dos es positivo…

-Cuanto tengo que esperar para que esto funcione- susurro desesperada viendo la prueba en sus manos cuando se empieza a colorear una rayita.- Una raya, ¡una bendita raya! Por kami no estoy embarazada-susurro para ella, aun sin creerlo, sintiendo como un peso caía de sus hombros, pero pronto volvió a caer en ella cuando noto que en la prueba ya no había una rayita si no dos.-No, no, no, NO, esto no puede ser posible, hace unos momentos solo había una raya- el pánico empezó la invadió haciendo que sus piernas no soportaran su peso haciendo que cayera lentamente, llevándose una mano a su boca, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas saladas se empezaban a formar en sus hermosos ojos jade.-no… leí mal… eso tuvo que ser- desesperada tomo con sus manos la caja de la prueba y leyó las instrucciones una y otra vez- una raya negativo, dos rayas positivo, una negativo, dos positi…-No pudo seguir hablando ya que su misma voz le fallaba, las gotas saladas ya empezaban a caer, uso las demás pruebas y en todas daba lo mismo, positivo.

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos dando se cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el baño tratando de recordad el porqué, para pronto haber deseado no haber recordado y seguir durmiendo, se levanto con pereza para ver su imagen en el espejo del lavabo, estaba despeinada, se miraba un poco pálida, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, abrió el grifo para tomar agua entre sus dos manos juntas para pasarla por su cara, repitiendo eso varias veces, mucho mejor… Salió del baño para aventarse en su cama, viendo en su reloj junto la cama que eran las 9 de la noche, se había quedado dormida por más de dos horas en el baño y no le importo, ahora tenía que pensar en qué hacer, pero un ruido no la dejo pensar, era su celular, lo tomo casi con miedo viendo 14 llamadas perdidas; todas de Sasuke, y 1 mensaje nuevo, ¿exagerado?, tal vez, pero así era Sasuke cuando no le contestaba la llamada

_Amor… perdón x presionarte en decirme  
__Lo de Eddperdedor y su porquería de amigos.  
__No pensé que lo tomaras mal, es que no te mirabas  
__enojada cuando te bajaste del carro aunq tu despedida  
__No fue como las q normalmente me das;)…  
__pero sabes q me preocupo xti ahh claro q lo sabes…  
me __encantaría ir a tu casa y hablar contigo pero estoy con mi  
__papá en la empresa yyyyyyyyy ya tengo que entrar otra vez :s  
__ya llevo mucho "en el baño", cuando salga te marco y espero  
__qe me contestes… sino creo qe ire a tu casa aunq sea tarde …  
__t.a._

_De: Sasuke3S&S  
__A las 19:22hrs _

No sabía si sentirse peor, ya que ahora Sasuke creía que estaba enojada con el por algo que ni siquiera ocurrió, pero escuchar; digo leer, que seguía poniéndole cosas como _amor, me preocupo i y t.a.=te amo, _tenía que ser una buena señal ¿verdad?, eso esperaba. Por lo general cuando Sasuke iba a la empresa de su papá salía alrededor de las nueve y diez de la noche, no tardaría en marcarle de nuevo, lo mejor sería contestarle y decirle que no estaba enojada con él, que se había quedado dormida, pero no se sentía preparada para hablar con él, no quería volver a mentirle, quería decirle la verdad de una vez pero se conocía bien y el miedo y los nervios la invadirían, nuevamente un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular con su tono de "estar enamorado" de duelo, "_como me fascina verme en tu mirar, como me fascina escucharte hablar, como me ilumina tu sonrisa pura, es un privilegio verte despertar, es un privilegio poderte besar y poderte amar es toda una aventura, hoy debo de agradecer a dios por bendecirme con tu amor por compartirme de tu vida, me gusta estar enamora…"_ y que pasara cuando le diga a Sasuke, y si la rechaza y ya no mas amor, ni besos, ni caricias, ni desvelos hablando por teléfono, ni faltas a la escuela por irse juntos a cualquier lado, ya nada… Un miedo enorme le entro a Sakura, pero pronto lo alejo para contestarle a Sasuke ya que recordó su mensaje diciendo que si no le contestaba iría a su casa aunque fueran ya pasadas de las diez de la noche y definitivamente no quería que la encontrara en ese estado ya que todavía no se sentía preparada para darle la noticia.

-Sasuke..-

-Sakura, yo… lo siento, enserio ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando alguien te molesta, ya sabes que soy muy posesivo con lo que es mío y…-dijo Sasuke hablando rápidamente que fue casi imposible de entender, pero ahora era Sakura quien lo interrumpía a él.

-Sasuke, ¡Sasuke!, escucha, no estoy enojada contigo- dijo Sakura alzando un poco la voz para que la escuchara.

-¡¿Qué?!, Si no estuvieras enojada no hubieras ignorado mis llamadas- reprocho como un niño pequeño.

-Si lo sé, pero estaba dormida y el celular estaba en la mochila, no lo escuche… no me sentía del todo bien-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ahh… ¿qué tenias?- pregunto después de analizar lo que le acababa de decir

-…Nauseas...- decirle la verdad no dañaría aunque eso implicara exponer lo que ella le diría más adelante, eso se supone que la haría sentir mejor…se supone.

-Haruno Sakura, no es ni la primera, ni la segunda y mucho menos la tercera vez que te pasa algo como esto, algo debes de tener ya no aceptare un no por respuesta al decirte que tienes que ir al checarte-

-No es eso, es que comí mucho y me cayó mal…-

-Comiste mucho y te cayó mal, como las otras cincuenta veces- dijo en un tono enojado- Entiende que algo tienes, ¡No es normal!, no se a que le temes con ir al doctor-

-… Luego iré, por ahora creo que será mejor ir a dormir-dijo un poco desesperada ya que no podía seguir ablando con Sasuke

-Está bien, pero iras porque iras… que sueñes bien, nada de hombres al menos que sea yo, ¿entendido?- bromeo Sasuke, sacándole una sonrisa a Sakura.

-Tonto… buenas noches, te amo…-

-Yo igual, au revoir- y sin más Sakura colgó.

Sakura se quedo dormida pensando hasta la mañana siguiente cuando su alarma sonó, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, la verdad no tenía ganas de ver a Sasuke, pero le tendría que avisar de todas formas ya que el pasaba por ella para ir a la escuela.

_No me siento bien, asi qe  
__Mejor me qedare en casa  
__Nos vemos mañana  
__Te amo…_

Mensaje enviado a _Sasuke3S&S_

* * *

Sasuke murmurando quien sabe que tantas maldiciones por haberse levantado antes que su despertador, saco con pereza una mano de entre las sabanas para tomar su celular que había sido el causante de levantarse antes, pero al darse cuenta lo que decía su mensaje y de quien provenía su semblante cambio totalmente, se quito las sabanas de encima y se quedo sentado viendo el mensaje, Sasuke sabía de antemano que algo estaba mal con Sakura, ahora iría hablar con ella.

…_Ves te digo qe algo esta mal contigo pero noooo  
__Sakura Haruno en unos pocos años más Uchiha nunca se equivoca y no tiene nada…  
__Pero bueno antes de qe me altere MAS, tomate algo, acuéstate, duérmete  
__y nada de "nos vemos mañana" señorita, después de la escuela iré a verte  
__Nos vemos en unas nose qe tantas muchas hrs :(  
__t.a. _

_De: Sasuke3S&S  
__A las 06:44hrs_

Y sin más Sasuke se fue a darse un baño para después dirigirse al colegio. Por su parte Sakura se quedo viendo la pantalla de su celular, después de que hable con Sasuke las cosas definitivamente cambiarían, o al menos eso es lo que Sakura pensaba. La mañana pasó rápido por parte de Sakura ya que se la paso dormida la mayor parte del tiempo, pero para Sasuke paso lentamente ya que ansiaba salirse de la escuela e ir con Sakura. Justo antes de que sonara el timbre Sasuke salió apresuradamente para irse con Sakura, no tardo más de 10 min en llegar a casa de esta.

-Y… ¿cómo sigues?- pregunto Sasuke sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

-Ya estoy bien, no hay por qué preocuparse solo fue un pequeño mareo- dijo algo nerviosa, recibiendo un humn por parte de el, por lo que se sentó al otro extremo del sillón donde estaba Sasuke, y al ver esto Sasuke alzo una ceja, mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-¿Apesto o algo por el estilo?- pregunto Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no- como se atrevía Sasuke a pensar eso si él _nunca_ olía mal, su olor era tan… tan adictivo, tan varonil, le encantaba- Porque lo dices

-Tal vez sea porque desde que llegue lo único que has hecho es estar alejada de mi- moviendo la mano para señalar la distancia entre ellos- vez lo que te digo.

-No es eso, es que tal vez este emm… virus que tengo sea contagioso y no te lo quiero pegar- dijo un poco desesperada

-¿Virus?, así que lo que tienes es un virus… -Dijo no del todo convencido había algo en las palabras de Sakura que no le gustaba y no sabía que.- Y me podrías decir ¿Quién te dijo que lo que tenias era un virus?

-…No estoy diciendo que sea un virus, solo que _creo_ que es un virus…- Si Sasuke seguía así de preguntón no iba a durar mucho sin decirle la verdad y aun no estaba lista , no era el momento indicado.

-¡Ya estoy arto!-dijo Sasuke parándose para quedar frente a Sakura- Como es posible que no sepas que te pasa y que no quieras saber, ya tienes como un mes así si no es que mas, en este mismo momento vamos a ir con un doctor para que nos diga que es lo que tienes y no me importa si no te gusta- dijo alterado mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano y la jalaba hacia afuera.

-¡Sasuke!, espera me estas lastimando- susurro lo ultimo ya con lagrimas en los ojos, haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera en la puerta y se volteara a verla.

-Yo… lo siento- dijo apenado tomándola con delicadeza entre sus brazos.

-Sasuke, vamos por un helado- dijo como si nada caminando hacia el auto de Sasuke, dejando a su guapo novio desconcertado parado en la puerta con los brazos como si aun estuviera abrazando a alguien.

* * *

Bueno alfin termine el cap :), pensé qe nunca lo terminaría =((, me divertí haciendo este cap con lo de prueba de embarazo 3000 jajajaja siii Sakura tiene a Sasuke como sasuke3(corazón xD)S&S, y Sasuke es un amor pero parece que habla más en mensajes que en persona xD.

Lose esta un poco mas corto pero digan que lo hice u.u

En verdad lamento la tardanza … como propósito de este año dije que no abandonaría mis fics :D

Buena forma de empezar el año no? Ajhajhaj bueno gracias x los reviews anterios, unos nuevos no caerían naaaada mal :) hasta el próximo cap =**


	4. papas fritas y noticias

Esta historia no me pertenece sino a Mikashi Kishimoto =)

Esta historia es un UA.

* * *

-Entonces si nos vamos a ir mañana después de la escuela…, ¡¿Cuándo quieren que haga mis maletas?- dijo Ino exaltada pensando en que tantas cosas llevaría a la playa.

-Pues es más que obvio que hoy…- contesto Ten ten

-¿Tussssssss maletas?, pues ¿cuántas quieres llevar?, si solo vamos 3 días, bueno dos y medio, oh menos- dijo Naruto contando con los dedos de la mano.

-Eso a ti no te importa- sin voltear a ver a Naruto, mientras se lijaba las uñas

-¡OYE!- grito Naruto parándose de la mesa

-Cállate y siéntate dobe- hablo Sasuke tomando un poco de su jugo de naranja que acaba de comprar

-No me digas dobe ¡Teme!- dijo volteando a ver a su mejor amigo.

-Dobe- volvió a repetir Sasuke haciendo que Naruto le tirara una bola de papel que fácilmente esquivo Sasuke para volver a tomar la bola de papel y aventárselo a Naruto pegándole justamente en la frente, asiendo que todos se rieran entre broma y broma, el día paso rápido; para después todos irse a arreglar las cosas que tendrían que llevar mañana. Ya era viernes y por tanto todos estaban ansiosos por que se acabaran las clases para al fin poderse ir a divertirse y descansar, pero parecía que el dia iba más lento, después de salir del colegio todos se fueron por sus cosas y se reunirían en casa de Naruto para irse.

-¿No se les olvida nada?-pregunto Neji viendo si no faltaba nada, teniendo un "No" por respuesta de todos- Si se les olvido algo ya no nos regresaremos, ¿Entendido?- dijo dándoles una mirada matadora a todos. Todos subieron al camión personalizado de los Hyuga y en menos de dos horas llegaron a la casa de playa de Sasuke, era de dos pisos muy espaciosa y lujosa, pero sobre todo acogedora. Los chicos se instalaron en el cuarto de Sasuke e Itachi, mientras que las chicas en el cuarto de los padres de Sasuke, después de todo tenía el cuarto de baño más grande con un gran salón para arreglarse y un closet inmenso, cosa que les encanto a todas.

-Quiero ramen- dijo Naruto abriendo unas papas fritas.

-Entonces deja de comerte todas las papas!- grito Ino.

-Uy! Siempre me regañas- contesto naruto muy ofendido según el.

-Si Ino relájate, deja a Naruto- dijo Sakura llegando de la nada mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Tú que frentona!, eres la principal que lo regaña en tod…- guardo silencio al ver como Sakura comenzaba a pelearse con Naruto en un esfuerzo en quitarle las papas fritas, después de todo lo trato bien solo para llegar a esas exquisitas papas que se le _antojaron._

-Ya dejen de pelear y vamos a nadar- Ten ten dijo mientras bajaba con su bikini ya puesto, que era de color blanco, y Neji venia tras ella con un short del mismo color que el de ten ten pero con líneas de color azul marino a los costados.

-Tienes razón ya es hora de que tome el sol…- dijo Ino subiendo las escaleras para ir a cambiarse.- Shikamaru deberías cambiarte-

-Que problemático…- dijo Shikamaru siguiendo a Ino

-Naruto, te odio… no me hables, ni me mires, ni respires el mismo aire que yo- dijo Sakura en voz alta tirándole las papas a Naruto antes de salir hacia donde estaba la alberca que tenia vista al mar, corriendo hasta llegar a una palapa y sentarse a uno de los sillones abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba a Neji, Lee y Ten ten jugar volley ball, Neji contra Lee y Ten ten, en donde iba ganando Neji ya que por cada comentario de Lee, Neji la picaba sin piedad en la cara de el.

-Me voy por menos de 60 minutos y ya tienes todo este cochinero dobe- gruño Sasuke al ver todas las papas regadas por el piso, dejando unas bolsas con comida en la barra junto con Gaara- Ahora si vas a limpiar TODA la casa

-¡¿Qué? Pero si yo no fui- se defendió Naruto

-Uu para mi que Naruto miente– se burlo Gaara buscando que los chicos se pelearan

-Saku-chan las tiro- dijo con cara de suplica Naruto

-JA ella es la persona menos indicada para culpar siendo que siempre limpia tus marranadas!-dijo Sasuke defendiendo a su novia.

-¡Solo lo dices porque es tu novia!, pero enserio yo no lo hice, ella se enojo porque no le di de mis papas y me las tiro y me grito- dijo casi gritando perdiendo la paciencia

-Naruto, a Sakura ni siquiera le gustan esas papas-

-POR ESO…- grito naruto estando a unos centímetros de Sasuke

-Yo como buen amigo que soy, te ofrezco mi casa LIMPIA y tu llegas a ENSUCIARLA, ten un poco de Respeto y..-

-Sasuke-san, Naruto dice la verdad- interrumpió Hinata separándolos un poco, recibiendo a cambio una mirada por parte de Sasuke- A mi también se se me hizo raro, se fue muy enojada…- dijo tratando de no enojar a Sasuke.

-Hmph…- mientras se separaba- Dobe egoísta… ¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto un poco mas tranquilo, recibiendo de respuesta la mano de Hinata y Naruto apuntando hacia afuera, mientras que Gaara estaba sentado disfrutando la función comiendo unas dichosas PAPAS.

* * *

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sasuke abrazando por detrás a Sakura, dejando su barbilla en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, asiendo que volteara un poco dejando ver a Sakura con los ojos a punto de llorar.

-¡Sasuke!, el, las papas, yo quería, no me dio, me enoje, las avente, me fui…- explico rápidamente dejando caer unas lagrimas mientras hacía puchero.

-Sakura… si querías papas ¿por qué no te esperaste a que llegara?, además ese tipo de papas, no te gustan-

-¡Nadie me entiende!- dijo en voz alta separándose de Sasuke- Me iré a jugar volly- yéndose sin mas

-Realmente… no entiendo a las mujeres…- dijo Sasuke sin comprender aun su cambio de humor.

Después de un rato los chicos se pusieron hacer Hamburguesas y Hot dogs en el asador, todos se sentaron en una mesa redonda que se encontraba frente la alberca disfrutando de la tarde y de su comida.

-Yo opino que vayamos a bailar en la noche- dijo ten ten

-Pero si vamos entonces ¿Cuándo aremos la fogata?- dijo Lee

-Es más que obvio que mañana- contesto Neji

-Pero pero… ¿no están cansados como para ir a bailar?- pregunto no dándose por vencido en su lucha por no ir a bailar

-NO- contestaron todos juntos riéndose.

-Si tantas son tus ganas de no ir porque simplemente no te quedas… y te pierdes de todas esas chicas bellas que vimos hoy camino al supermercado ¿verdad Sasuke?- dijo Gaara asiendo que Sakura volteara a ver a Sasuke con una ceja levantada cruzada de manos, recibiendo una media sonrisa por parte de su novio mientras negaba con la cabeza, sacando una risa por parte de todos.

-Está bien, si iré- dijo resignado pensando en sus nuevas técnicas de seducción. Acabaron de comer y las chicas se fueron a alistar desde casi 4 horas antes de irse, y los chicos se pusieron a jugar videojuegos por un rato.

* * *

-No me siento bien…- dijo Sakura acostada en la cama viendo a las chicas de aquí para allá viendo que ponerse, como maquillarse, etc.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hinata volteándola a ver por el espejo, ya que se encontraba maquillándose.

-Ni creas que te vas a escapar de ir con nosotras a bailar- dijo Ino saliendo del mega closet con una minifalda negra y una blusa azul marino con letras blancas que decían "im hot", con un gran escote.

-Si, tomate una pastilla y ya, todavía hay tiempo para que te alistes de lo que sea que tengas-le sugerio Ten ten, mientras se terminaba de arreglar el cabello.

-…no , prefiero quedarme aquí, ya sabes, descansando…-

-¡Sakura!, no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí sin hacer nada- reprocho Ino.

-No me quedare haciendo nada, me quedare descansando, recuperándome…- dijo sin ganas.

-Pero si te quedas… te quedaras sola- hablo Hinata comprendiendo que sería lo mejor que se quedara si se sentía mal, pero no que se quedara sola.

-No importa… iré por un vaso de agua- dijo en voz baja levantándose para bajar a la cocina, en el camino vio que los chicos estaban muy entretenido jugando un juego de matarse entre ellos, en donde al parecer Naruto iba perdiendo ya que no dejaba de quejarse, sin darle importancia siguió hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua y sentarse en la barra que se encontraba en medio de la cocina.

-Pensé que estarías alistándote- dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Pensé que estarías jugando con los chicos- contesto Sakura en voz baja sacándole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

-Eso estaba asiendo hasta que te vi pasar- dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

-… me quedare en la casa…- dijo sin voltear a verlo

-¿escuche bien?-

-Sí, ustedes vayan a divertirse yo me quedare en la casa- dijo volteándolo a ver a los ojos

-Como si eso fuera posible- dijo en tono de burla

-No Sasuke, es enserio, no quiero ir-

-… Está bien, pero me quedare contigo- y sin más se paro y se fue con sus amigos. Realmente ocupaba decírselo a Sasuke, y esa era la noche, el ni se tomo la molestia de preguntar por qué no iría, ya no la presionaba para que le contara sus males, tal vez se estaba artando de la situación, pero ya no correría mas. Más tarde los chicos estaban listos para irse.

-¿Realmente no van a ir?- pregunto Naruto algo triste.

-No, tal vez la próxima vez- dijo Sakura

-Pero que amargados, bueno chicos si querían hacer sus _cosas_ mejor se hubieran ido a otra parte en vez de venir con nosotros ah…AW- naruto dejo de hablar por un golpe proporcionado por parte de Sasuke.

-Por qué mejor no te largas de una buena vez estúpido dobe-

-¡Sasuke!- lo regaño Sakura.

-Lástima que no van, pero si cambian de parecer ya saben donde estaremos, bye chicos-

-Adiós, cuídense- y sin mas todos se fueron dejando a los dos solos.

-¿No tienes hambre?- pregunto volteando a ver a la pelirrosa

-Sasuke… acabamos de comer…-

-No es cierto ya pasaron muchas horas, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al muelle y comemos algo?

-…Me siento mal…-

-Esa excusa de todos los días ya no me la creo- dijo Sasuke, sabía que algo estaba mal con Sakura, pero también Sabia que lo que tenía no era una enfermedad por así decirlo

-Deja voy por mi bolsa- después de ir por su bolsa, se fueron al muelle de ese pequeño pueblo que estaba en la playa, era muy acogedor, había de todo, todos eran amigables, era el lugar perfecto para relajarse y pasar unos días, estando en el muelle decidieron ir a una pequeña feria, donde comieron golosinas, palomitas, algodón de azúcar, manzana de caramelo y muchas cosas más, jugaron a muchos juegos, se metieron a la casa de los espantos en donde Sakura salió llorando pero Sasuke la recompenso ganando un osito de peluche para Sakura en uno de los juegos de tiro al blanco, la estaban pasando bien pero ya era tarde por lo que decidieron ir a la rueda de la fortuna antes de irse a casa.

-Me encanta la vista de este lugar- dijo Sakura viendo el panorama que le daba estando en la cima de la rueda.

-A mí lo que me encanta esta justo enfrente de mí- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en la cara haciendo que se sonrojara.-Pero lo que no me encanta es que no me diga lo que le pasa…- dejando la sonrisa a un lado por una cara seria.

-Ya te eh dicho que no tengo na…-

-No me vengas con que no tienes nada porque sabes que no es cierto, y lo que tienes no es un virus, ¡no estás enferma Sakura!, tienes algo y no me quieres decir, ¿Dónde quedo la confianza que me tenías antes?- soltó Sasuke.- Siempre que te pregunto qué es lo que te pasa, me sacas la vuelta, cambias de tema, ¿sabes cómo me siento al no poderte ayudar?, impotente, inseguro, preocupado, arto… arto de solo verte y no poder hacer nada, por el simple hecho que no me cuentas nada…- Las lagrimas no se dejaron esperar por parte de Sakura.

-Sasuke yo…- justo en ese momento la vuelta había acabado y la puerta de la cabina se había abierto, y Sakura salió corriendo dejando a un Sasuke desesperado. Paso casi una hora antes de que Sasuke volviera a la casa buscando a Sakura pero no la miraba por ningún lado, hasta que la vio por el balcón, sentada en la playa, y sin más fue lentamente con ella.

-Perdón…- dijo lentamente Sasuke que se encontraba a menos de tres pasos de ella- perdí el control…- viendo que Sakura solamente movía la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente.

-No Sasuke, perdóname tú a mí- dijo volteándolo a ver, tenía los ojos un poco rojos – Ven…- dijo Sakura invitándolo a sentarse al lado de ella, ya era la hora de hablar con la verdad, ya no daría mas vueltas al asunto, era el momento- hay algo que tengo guardado, que no te eh dicho y no eh hallado las fuerzas para decirte…-

-Sakura… sea lo que sea yo voy a estar contigo, siempre.- al mismo tiempo que le tomaba las manos-

-Sasuke yo…- abría la boca pero las palabras no salían, pero ya no había vuelta atrás tenía que confiar en él y en ella misma también, todo iba a salir bien… todo tenía que salir bien- yo… estoy embarazada- dijo al fin viéndolo directamente a los ojos, no podía describir la cara de Sasuke, no había expresión alguna ahora los roles se habían invertido y era él, el que abría la boca pero las palabras no salían.

-¿Qué?- logro decir en voz muy baja, si apenas audible, pero Sakura lo escucho.

-Vamos a tener un… bebe- dijo aun esperando la respuesta de Sasuke ya que siempre podía saber que pensaba, pero ahora era diferente no había expresión alguna.

-¿vamos?, es decir, que tu y yo vamos hacer pa…pás…- dijo lentamente con una sonrisa en la cara, que se fue asiendo mas y mas grande, realmente pareciera como si le hubiera dado la mejor noticia del mundo, claro que lo hubiera sido si no estuviéramos en esta situación. Sakura le contesto con un "si" con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- dijo Sasuke emocionado aventándose lentamente a Sakura tirándola a la arena, dándole un cientos de pequeños besos en los labios y en la cara. – esta es ¡la mejor noticia que alguien me pudiera haber dado!- oh Sasuke estaba loco, o es que Sakura era la única que no estaba tan feliz por la noticia…

-Sasuke… espera- dijo separándose un poco de el- ¿entiendes la gravedad de esto?, te acabo de decir que vamos a tener un pequeño, a los 17, sin acabar la escuela, quien sabe si nuestros padres y amigos nos apoyen y tú te pones a agradecerme…- y aun así Sasuke seguía con esa hermosa sonrisa en la cara.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… me acabas de decir que vamos a tener un pequeño, yo a los 18, con unos meses para acabar la escuela, ¿Qué acaso desconfías de tus padres y amigos?, sea lo que sea ellos estarán ahí para nosotros- esas eran justamente las palabras que necesitaba escuchar Sakura, ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en decírselo a Sasuke?, se había torturado sola.- Sakura, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- dijo Sasuke volviéndola aventar a la arena con un sinfín de pequeños besos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la pelirrosa entre besos y risas.

-Es solo que , pensé en tantas cosas antes de que me contaras lo que te pasaba, el embarazo paso por mi mente… pero nunca paso que ese embarazo fuera conmigo…- dijo un poco apenado volteando a ver al mar.

-Creíste que ¿estaba embarazada de alguien más? – pregunto Sakura teniendo un si por respuesta. - Eres un tonto, tu-dijo mientras lo señalaba- Sasuke Uchiha eres el único, escucha bien, el ¡único! hombre que ah existido y existirá en mi vida , y por nada del mundo te cambiaria-

-¿No estás enojada?, ya sabes por lo que pensé…- pregunto Sasuke

-No tengo porque enojarme, después de todo yo también tuve muy raros pensamientos sobre como ibas a reaccionar sobre esto…-

-Hmph… baka- dijo besándola en la frente, ambos acostados en la arena viendo a las estrellas.- un hijo…

-o hija…-

-o ambos- dijo Sasuke

-no lo creo- contesto con una sonrisa- oye… ¿cuando le diremos a nuestros padres…?- pregunto Sakura que estaba recostada en el pecho de Sasuke.

-Amor… no presiones- después de todo ya no estaría sola para dar la noticia.

* * *

Al fin lo termine espero que haya sido de su agrado este cap

Y les diré que tardare mas en subir los caps =/, como verán ingrese a la carrera de medicina :D la cual es genial pero es muy pesada y tengo muchos trabajos y muchos libros gigantes que leer, pero aun así en mis tiempos y mis espacios que are seguire escribiendo :)

Los quiero mucho,

Mil gracias x sus reviews

Envíenme mas :D

Gracias de nuevo:*


End file.
